Alone in the Darkness
by Sadistic Creator of Death
Summary: When Claire finds out that Myrnin truly is a beast, will she still love him? Will she start to prefer the monster over the real thing? Shane is gone, Michael has depression because Eve is dead. How does Claire grasp every thing and keep them tightly knitted together? Does it work, or does she fall into the dark, endless pits of Myrnin?
1. Prologue

Myrnin circled me like a wolf would it's prey. Taunting, menacing, and unmerciful. He was going to kill me.

I shifted my eyes from one side of the lab to the other, looking for a route to take that wouldn't excite the monster that I'd already awakened. I've already pushed my luck to far, I'd allowed Myrnin a look inside, gave him a glance of the fear I held for him and the minute he saw it, how much of it actually consumed me, he changed, turning into the beast that currently thought I was it's next meal.

"Well, little Claire, what will I do with you?"

"Let me go?"

He tutted at me, "wrong answer. Let's play a game," he jumped up and down, squealing like a child, "yes, yes, yes! A game, if you loose, I get to have you, body, mind, and soul, but if you win, you get to go free."

I stood, rooted to the spot, my wondering eyes, now caught in Myrnin's dangerous, black gaze. "W-what are the rules?"

Myrnin's eyes lit up when I stuttered and I silently cursed myself. I was being stupid. I'd dealt with Myrnin like this plenty of times before, what the hell made this time any different?

Suddenly my head was yanked back and Myrnin was pressed against me, hand in my hair, face buried in my neck. His other arm snaked around my waist and pulled me even closer, he turned his face upward so his lips brushed my ear.

"You answer some questions... Okay?"

"Okay."

I felt his teeth scrape against the shell of my ear before he pulled away to grin at me. He let go if me, and languidly began to walk around me again, assessing my as I tried to get my breathing back in check. I turned to face him and found him sitting in a chair, one of his legs thrown over the arm.

He looked me up and down, licking his lips. "Now, little one, who am I?"

My eyebrows furrowed together, "uh, Myrnin?"

"Yes, yes.

"Do you feel any attraction towards me? Remember, you want to go free, so don't lie."

I stood there, silent for an age, I wasn't sure how to answer this question. If I lied, he'd keep me here forever and would make me turn it to the truth but if I just told the truth now...I wouldn't be set free. If I just told him how I felt, he would assume that I didn't want him to set me free, and it would only excite him more. I was literally stuck.

Ugh.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Apparently a good one."

I scowled. Bitch. "Fine. Yeah, I feel attracted to you. You're smart, and I'm attracted to every one who knows how to get the problem to a solution."

"Shame isn't smart."

"He is in his own right. And it's _Shane_."

Myrnin smirked at me, "Of course. Are you only attracted me because of my intelligence?" He asked, raised both eyebrows.

Shit. He had me there. "Yes."

"Don't lie to me, little Claire."

"I'm not lying." I raised my chin and looked at him defiantly. "I speak the truth and the truth only."

"No, you don't. Now, I'll ask again. This time I want the honest answer, or I will use force to get it out of you. Are you only attracted me because of my intelligence?"

He enunciated each word carefully, making sure they all reached my ears. I swallowed, "...no..." It slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it, very softly but I knew he heard it.

"Have you grown to love me?"

I choked on my words, but he was doing something to me, making me tell the truth. I wanted to so badly lie, but it came out there and hung around us like an annoying fly, "yes."

"And what of... What of Shane?"

"I love him like I would a family member. When I first met him, sure there was the attraction of looks, but he wasn't like you."

"So why do you fornicate with him?"

"Be... Look, this is personal!" I spat at him. "Do you need to pry into my God damned private life!"

"Very well, but you will answer that question. You will keep nothing from me, because after this little game I will make you mine."

"What if I win?"

"Darling you lost the minute you decided to play the game," he growled shooting up from the chair and crashed into me. If felt every thing for a minute before every thing went black.


	2. Unstable

I groaned as the sun light streamed through by bedroom window. I turned onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

It had been four days since Eve's death.

Shane had immediately packed his shit and left, but he called every day and told me that he was fine and that he loved me and Michael. Some love it must have been. If he actually felt anything for me or Mike he should've stayed.

I hadn't yet faced Michael.

He blamed me for his wife's death.

Because I was, apparently, a vampire assistant.

I, again, apparently, allowed Amelie to drain Eve of all her blood. I'd given Oliver the time that Eve would be turning the corner, because I'd studied her time table.

I'm the one who helped Oliver and Amelie kill Eve because I was their loyal little dog, doing everything they bid me to do.

Because I have no self worth, and thoughts of my own.

I grabbed the nearest thing and threw it across the room, and screamed into my pillow. Frustration over whelmed me and I flung off the covers and stormed down stairs.

Michael was still wallowing in self pity, having not moved from that bloody chair for the past forty eight hours. "Michael!" I snapped. This fight was a long time coming and I couldn't keep it all in for much longer. He didn't move, didn't even twitch a finger. I scowled and ran my hands through my hair that now stopped at my shoulder blades.

"Michael, seriously, I'm not doing this any more! Eve's dead! Get the fuck over it!"

Slowly Michael moved his head in my direction, than I was against the wall, his hand wrapped tightly around my throat, rising my feet off the ground slightly.

"You don't think I know that, Claire!"

The words sounded like they'd been ripped from his throat, raw and stricken with so much pain I stopped struggling and saw his blue eyes turn slightly red, then he raised his eyebrows and let them go completely dark.

"I could kill you right now and avenge her. I should end your worthless, pitiful life. No one'll miss you any way."

"Would Eve want you to do that?"

Michael whirled and locked eyes with Myrnin. I sagged against the wall, slightly concerned about the two highly emotional and territorial vampires scowling at each other.

"I'm sure Eve would like a very, out there funeral. With lots of tears, and music, and drama. She'd want to leave the world with a band, don't you think? I don't believe she would be very pleased with you if you killed her best friend."

"What would you know about them being friends?" Michael spat back at him. "You're only doing this so you're little bloody animal will live."

"The only animal here right now, Glass, is you." Myrnin leaned against the wall, arms across his chest as he raised his eyebrows at Michael. I stood and walked slowly over to Myrnin and stood behind him, facing Michael.

"Maybe it's best if I go to the labs for a few days." I said quietly. Michael's face twisted and he turned away.

"Yeah, sure. Leave me like every one else did. Good fucking friend you are."

I stepped in front of Myrnin. "Well, I'm not the one who almost killed me Michael!"

"So what!? I'm not allowed to be explosive and show emotion!?"

"No!" I screamed, on the verge of tears. "Not if it puts people in danger! I understand you're upset, really I do, but you can't push people away from you then get upset when they leave!"

I took a few steps toward him, then gave up and ran gripping him tightly to me, bringing his head down to rest on my shoulder when he broke down, clutching my body to his, tears falling down his face as he shook with heart wrenching sobs.

He dropped to his knees, pulling me down with him and I rocked him like I would a baby, comforting him, telling him it will all be okay when Myrnin crouched down, and raised his eyebrows. I nodded and he disappeared back to his labs.

I stayed there for an age and eventually Michael fell asleep, his arms still holding on to me tightly when I called for Myrnin, and he came to me.

"Can you take him to the couch?" I whispered. Myrnin nodded and silently lifted Michael into his arms and carried him over to the bigger couch, laying him down with surprising tenderness. I stood, and winced at the oncoming cramps in my legs, as I picked up the blanket from hanging over the back of a chair, and draped it over him. I cupped the side of his face and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back later, Michael. I won't leave you."


	3. Releasing the Flood

After leaving Michael asleep on the couch, I'd used the portals to go to Myrnin's lab. He'd been pacing, waiting for me. He had stopped the minute I stepped through, and made a move to comfort me, talking, anything but I'd held up a hand to stop him.

He had frozen immediately.

Now I was on his four poster bed, that looked like it had come from the Gothic Victorian era with thin, see through black curtains connecting to each pole, though they had all been pinned back, curled up in the foetal position, my hands hugging each other under my chin as I stared at the wall.

Myrnin was still in the laboratory, shuffling around.

I felt the familiar pang in my chest, and my vision became blurry. I would not cry. I started blinking furiously, trying to force the tears away, but my nose started tingling and they came any way.

He was at my side instantly.

He unpinned the curtains, and they fell, showering us in thin darkness. The came up behind me, and gently pulled on my shoulder, but I refused, and he sighed, stubbornly gripping my arm with enough strength to roll me over, and he cradled me to his chest, bridal style and whispered sweet nothings into my ear softly, his voice hypnotic as the flood gates opened.

I gripped his white button up shirt in my fists, fisting my hands and buried my head in his shoulder, hiding my face in his black, silken strands of hair.

"If he is going to constantly be this uncontrollable and unstable, we will have to lock him up..." Myrnin said after a while. It was absurd, absolutely and positively ridiculous, but necessary; if Michael was like this he was threat to not only himself, but Morganville as well. It might not have been the best thing to happen in my life but I was going to have to put Michael first, help him get back on solid ground.

I nodded and finally the seemingly never ending tears came to an abrupt stop. Myrnin's arms tightened around me.

"Sleep now, dear. I will be here when you awaken."


	4. Tensions

**Oh, hey! I may not be able to update that often as I just started school. Yay, year nine! I'm moving up, people, I'm moving up.**

 **Oh, and I'm going to give you the key songs and the songs I listened to when writing.**

 **I like reviews. So people review, review, review! It helps me get a move on when I hear what you guys have to say and a chapter will definitely come along your way. Quicker.**

 **PS Claire's about twenty to twenty two in this.**

 ** _Key songs: Grind On Me, Pretty Ricky._**

 _ **Too Close, Alex Clare.**_

 _ **Hypnotic, Zella Day.**_

 _ **I Told You I Was Mean, Elle King.**_

 _ **I Wanna Be Yours, Arctic Monkeys.**_

 _ **I Walk The Line, Halsey.**_

Myrnin's body was lethal as he circled me. He was crouched lightly and had a predatory gleam in his eye that screamed trouble. He slowly came closer and I shifted away from him slightly.

That was when he sprang.

He was quick about it, crashing his body into mine, his arms encircling my waist, turning us around, and landing me lightly on the ground. His hands gripped my wrists in a vice grip above my head and was straddling my waist. As I realised the position we were in, my cheeks flushed and my eyes darkened a little.

Upon seeing my reaction, Myrnin smiled and started to grind his hips gently into mine, leaning down so our chests were touching, he started to kiss my neck gently.

I involuntary tilted my neck to the side, allowing him more access, while his left hand left my wrists and travelled down my side, igniting a fire and leaving ashes in it's wake.

I arched into him and a groan escaped my lips as he thrust his hip sharply, then rolled them in a circle. His fingers danced across me, seeking out the skin along my waist and hip bones before rising my shirt gently, his kisses on my neck got wetter and I felt the light pressure of his fangs, resting along my artery.

"Please..."

Myrnin's fangs clamped down on my neck and he groaned, a low guttural sound from deep in his chest as he sucked more and more of my blood.

 **XXX**

I woke drenched in sweat, the satin sheets tangled around my legs, my hair clinging to my head. My breath came heavily as I snapped my eyes open, glancing around widely, running my hands through my hair, brushing it out of my eyes.

So that's what a sexy dream feels like. I laughed gently and raised a hand to my neck. The dream felt so, real. I could feel the ghost of his lips, tracing the nape of my neck.

I looked at the roof.

So I was having wild sex dreams.

About Myrnin.

I shuddered and sat up, and that was when I realised that I was wearing nothing but a pair of white, lacy, panties and one of Myrnin's button up shirts. I looked the crack of the door, which was slightly ajar, and met the dark, unfathomable gaze of Myrnin.

His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were black and swirling. I saw his hands clench, unclench then clench again before he slowly unrolled his fingers, flexing them. His eyes slowly raked down my shaking, sweat covered body and his jaw visibly tightened.

"You should go." He said, his voice breathy and rough. "Go get...clothes." He met my eyes again as he slowly said, "because if you keep wearing that you will most certainly be... _thoroughly fucked._ "

And with that he turned and left.


	5. I'm Hiding My Own Secrets From Myself

_**Key songs: Love Me Till It Hurts, Papa Roach.**_

 _ **Nicotine, Panic! At The Disco.**_

 _ **Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High, Arctic Monkeys.**_

 _ **Come Little Children, Nightcore.**_

 _ **Complicated, Rihanna.**_

After putting on the clothes I'd worn the day before I'd left the labs. As I packed some clothes for about a month in a small suit case I mulled over the short, conversation I had with Myrnin before leaving. I had been curious as to how I'd gotten into Myrnin's shirt in the first place.

He had replied with, "I knew you wouldn't want to sleep in your clothes so I simply changed you. That's it. I even closed my eyes, while I was doing it. I'm much to innocent to see what you hiding."

I'd scoffed at him. Innocent? "What you said to me not ten minutes ago wasn't...innocent."

"No it wasn't, but you were innocent. You still are innocent."

"I've already lost my virginity."

"Yes, yes. No need to tell me that; I smelt your...arousal. Virgins smell different from a woman who's had sex. But just because you screwed around with the boy doesn't mean you're not innocent." His eyes had glinted, shifting to a slight red, before he'd simply waved me off, telling me to back by five and if I wasn't he would come looking for me.

A light knock startled me out of my reverie and I opened it to find Michael shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"I... How long will you be gone?" He asked, his blue eyes a dark, dirty drain water colour when they finally met mine. His eyes hadn't been shining like they used to since Eve died.

"Not long, a month at the longest. I want to give you some time to pull yourself together with some solitude," I murmmered softly, "but all you have to do is call and I'm here."

He lowered his head and a small, quiet, "promise?", escaped his lips.

"Oh Michael," I gathered him into my arms, and he folded into me, holding on tight. He started shaking slightly and he pulled away. "I'm a fucking mess. I'm so sorry, Claire." He wiped at his eyes vigorously, angrily swatting away the tears.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't be sorry, baby. I know it hurts. You have every right in the figgen world to cry. That's why I'm giving you time. You need it."

He nodded silently, "come down into the kitchen to talk for a bit before you go?"

"Of course," I tucked a stray blonde hair behind his ear, and it rebelliously fell back in front if his eyes. I scowled at it and went to tuck it back, but he grabbed my wrist.

"It's never gonna work. I need a hair cut anyway."

I stared after him as he descended the stares before sighing and going back to packing.

XXX

About half an hour later I trudged down the stares, suit case in hand. I set it down and walked into the kitchen, finding Michael bent over a crossword.

"You okay?"

His head snapped up and his eyes followed me as I walked to the jug, heating up the water and pulling out two, clean coffee cups.

"Yeah. Just stuck on this damned thing."

"What's the clue?"

"Fourteen across, six letters, first of which is b. Clue is...street musician." He looked up at me, "I've been stuck on it for the past ten minutes, and once I get it, it's done. I feel I as though I should know it though."

I raised my eye brows slightly and looked at him, a sad smile on my face. "Michael," I said softly, "you used to it. You used to be one."

"A...a... A busker?"

"Yes."

"...oh..."

It was then I realised how much Eve's death had affected Michael. He couldn't even do a simple crosswords. "I'm sorry, aye. That must've sounded pretty dumb, right? My brain wouldn't click."

"It's okay." I said, "we all have those moments."

Michael laughed, "yeah..."

At least an hour and a half passed, where I just talked to Michael about safe, humane subjects, mentioning doing lessons with the guitar again and maybe getting a job to get his mind out of the endless darkness, when Myrnin burst in, yelling for me. His hair was every where and his eyes were dark, intense and dangerous.

"Where the hell have you been!?"

"Uh, here?"

Myrnin looked at me sharply, "don't get sassy with me. I expected you over an hour ago! It is my right to worry about you, Claire!"

"What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock!"

"Okay, okay! Stop yelling, Myrnin." I stared at him, and he stared right back at me, daring me to challenge him. I looked back at Michael.

"So, yeah? Try and do some stuff and you'll feel a little better, and remember; I'm only a phone call away."

Michael nodded, and stood to hug me. "Be safe."

"I will."

xxx

Myrnin's fangs were sharp and he traced them lightly over the sensitive skin of my neck. I shuddered and gripped his shoulders for assistance, and his arms tightened around my waist. I arched my back, pushing my chest into his and exposing more of my neck to him. He growled and clamped down on me, my blood filling his mouth quickly.

I laughed as Michael's voice rang out through my head. "Be safe."

This wasn't what I'd call safe. Myrnin lowered us to the ground as he continued to feed off me. I whimpered, feeling myself going under. Myrnin's body was hard against mine, and the only thing I felt. My head was getting lighter and lighter and my vision was going black around the edges, and Myrnin snarled softly, like an animal, as he claimed me, marking me as his. I heard a faint knock on a door, and vaguely felt Myrnin get ripped off me.

I opened my eyes, and tried to prop myself up on my elbow, but I fell back wincing as pain shot throughout my whole body. I saw Myrnin throw someone across the room, before he grabbed me and departed the labs quickly.

xxx

My eyes shot open and I saw Myrnin stretched out next to me. I glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand.

 _1:23 am._

I stayed on my back for a while, staring at the roof. I felt as if my sub-concious was trying to tell me something but couldn't figure out what. I also felt stupid because it was probably staring my right in the face. I sure hoped to god that I wasn't in love with Myrnin. Technically I still had Shane and I loved him. He would never forgive me if I ended up choosing Myrnin over him. Really I knew there wasn't any real competition; Myrnin had been in the field a lot longer than Shane, and would win by a long shot. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

I hated this. I just wanted one night of not waking up. _I need only one night._

I groaned and rolled over, deciding to watch Myrnin sleep until I fell back under. I needed to make these dreams stop. I also needed to convince Myrnin that I needed another bed to sleep in. Myrnin rolled on to his side and was facing me. He wakened and stared at me through black, hooded eyes.

"Bad dreams?" His voice was rough and had the I-just-woke-up sexiness rumble to it that shot straight down my spine. I laughed quietly.

"You could say that."

He nodded and gently pulled on my hand, motioning for me to come closer to him. I hesitated and his eyes hardened, "Come to me, Claire." I couldn't resist that voice, and he rolled back onto his back so I could tuck into his side. I reluctantly draped my left arm over his stomach and tucked my head into the place where his neck met his shoulder. One arm wrapped around me his other hand reached down and gripped my thigh. He pulled my leg up so it rested across his hips, my foot between his legs.

He kept his hand there, gently stroking my skin while the other snaked under my shirt and drew invisible patterns on the side of my hip. He hummed a song I didn't recognise and I slowly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Decisions and Accusations

**Hello, humans. I've got a little surprise for you.**

 **Songs.**

 ** _I Own You, Shinedown._**

 ** _Bottle and A Gun, Hollywood Undead._**

 ** _Pigskin, Hollywood Undead._**

Sometimes Myrnin is so uncontrollable that not even the strongest people, physically and mentally, can get through to his more rational side.

And then still, he's not sane.

So as you can probably tell, I felt very pressured of the said _thing_ I hold over him.

Amelie told me once that even she had not been able to have strong hold over Myrnin's will. The only person she can think of who has in the past was Ada.

I wasn't sure whether I should take it as a compliment or not.

"Claire, would you like to become a vampire?"

My head snapped up from my book, " _What?!"_

"Ah, okay." Myrnin, sitting across the small, round table, nodded, "I had expected that answer."

"Why would you even ask me that question?" I almost yelled the question, my expression incredulous.

"I want to have forever with you."

My heart stopped, "Myrnin…" I began but he cut me off.

"No." His eyes were intense as he leaned forward, "It's been nearly six months, Claire. Shame has not been regular with his nightly calls. Yes, I know about those, but do you really think he's not screwing with whatever slut he can find? Fucking them against stingy hotel walls?"

"It's _Shane._ " I said, not wanting to think about that right now. I was insecure, of course I was, and I often went to bed at night with my mind turning over every bad thing that Shane could be doing. Not once had I gone to sleep without crying.

"I've been there for you every night, when your demons catch up with you. You think me so stupid that I wouldn't realize what the problem was? You think that I wouldn't be concerned and called Shane myself? I compelled him, Claire. He told me the truth. He doesn't love you. You need to move on. He certainly has. You're not anything to him, anymore. You're just an ex. You know he's even actually come back to Morganville a few times to have sex with Monica?"

I sat there, frozen. Each word that fell from his mouth hit me in the chest, digging themselves painfully into my head, and a whimper escaped me. I collapsed into myself but Myrnin continued, relentless.

"I've loved you for so long, but I've never acted upon my emotions because I didn't want upset you and your _sturdy_ relationship with the boy. I wanted you to figure out for yourself what a lying, selfish pig he was. I was hoping that he would make a mistake and I would be there for you. I would hold you, cook for you, and be your distraction. I'm sorry, but you can't run from this forever, Claire. Everything catches up to you in the end. You love him, why wouldn't you? But he's not here now, is he? He's off doing what he's always wanted to do. Stuff that you're not able to hold him back from."

"Myrnin…" I choked, trying desperately to turn my sadness into anger.

"I know, love. But it's better off this way. I promise. Go get dressed; we're going out."

I nodded numbly and walked off into his bedroom.

 **Myrnin's P.O.V**

I sighed and slumped against the chair, its wooden back supporting everything. I hated seeing Claire like that. Whenever she looked at me with those eyes filled with tears it felt like everything about me was wrong and I was failing to do what I was supposed to do.

She was my world and I hated it when she was in pain, physical or mental.

I would tell her soon though. The dreams are doing their job at making her aroused, but I needed her to know consciously that she was mine.

A low growl escaped me, at the thought of her knowing that I owned her that she belonged to me, mind, body and soul.

 **Claire P.O.V**

I looked at myself in his wall length mirror. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and they had big black bags underneath. My collarbones were visible and my skin was tight around my arms and legs making me look anorexic.

I stripped off his white shirt and cringed at my stomach. I can't believe I let myself get to this state. My ribs were nearly piercing my skin. I unclipped the bra at the same time Myrnin walked in.

I froze and held the bra to my chest as I met his eyes in the mirror.

"Don't hide yourself from me, Claire Danvers."

I let my bra fall, so I was only in a pair of black boy legs. I heard a growl come from him and he stepped forward, his gaze never straying from mine. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him, so I could exactly what he had for me.

A mewl escaped me, and he smirked placing a light kiss on my shoulder before pulling away from me.

"Maybe later," he said turning to the door. "I just came in here to tell you to wear something nice."


	7. What Happened to Taking It Slow?

**This chapter only has one song. Fire Breather, by Laurel. I suggest you play it before, or have it on repeat while reading this. I know I had it on repeat while I was writing it…**

Once I was dressed in black skinny jeans, a loose black and white top that stopped just below my belly button and a pair of black boots, I walked out to greet Myrnin. He was wearing what he usually wore; white button down shirt, rolled up to the elbow, black jeans and brown, scuffed boots. His hair was ruffled and hanging down softly, and I wanted to run my hands through it. Feel each soft stand as I tangled my hands while he kissed his way do-

Whoa! Where the _fuck did that come from?_

His eyes slowly raked down my body and I cleared my head, "you can stop undressing me with your eyes any time soon."

He finally met my gaze and smirked, "because you'd rather me undressing you with my hands," his head cocked, "or even my teeth."

My eyes widened as I visualized that possibility, and Myrnin started laughing. "You look like a dear caught in the head lights, love."

He stepped forward offering me his arm and I shook out of my reverie, and took it, looping my arm through it. He walked as out of the lab and pulled open the door of the waiting Bentley. I sank down into its leather seat as Myrnin slid in next to me. He nodded to the driver, and we sped away from the labs.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Ugh. What kind of car is this? Like I know it's a Bentley but what?"

"Bentley R-Type Continental. Modeled in 1956, and it is one of 206."

"Huh." I frowned when we sped past Morganville's town sign, "Myrnin, where we going?"

Myrnin turned to look at me. "New York." He stated.

" _What?_ For how long?" I asked, incredulous.

He shrugged. "Only a few weeks. About a month and a bit."

" _What?"_ I said again. "I haven't even packed! Does Michael know about this?! We can-" Myrnin's lips came crashing down on mine.

I went rigid in my seat, my hands gripping themselves in a death grip, but when he raised a hand to gently cup the side of my face I relaxed into him, kissing him back with a fever. An arm reached around me and unclipped my seat belt, but I barely noticed it as Myrnin bit down on my bottom lip, and I gasped. Both of his arms pulled me onto him, so I was straddling his lap. His hands traveled down my back, and the both met as my ass and he pulled me closer, while he kneaded my flesh roughly and I gasped again.

This time he took advantage of it.

His tongue slipped inside my mouth, having a quick battle with mine that he won. He growled low and deep, thrusting his hips slightly as I mewled and wrapped my legs around his waist. He explored my mouth, pulling me closer and closer, his movements getting rougher and faster as we sped down the dark highway. I lived out my fantasy from earlier and thrust my hands into his hair, my fingers curling around his locks, before I settled at playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. His lips left mine, kissing my face, my nose, my eyes, he traveled across my jaw, nipping at my ear as he pulled my head back roughly and I arched my back, pressing myself into him. He snarled, letting his fangs snap down.

I shivered, ready to pull away before it got dangerous but Myrnin's arms tightened as he traced his fangs across the sensitive skin of my neck. "You're mine…" He hardly even got the words out coherently. His tone was dark and possessive. More primal than human, and I knew he was losing himself to the monster. I relaxed in his arms, and gently lifted his head.

His fangs were still out, his eyes dark and wild as he twisted his features into a snarl. I raised my hands to his face, gently tracing his cheek bones, my touch feather light and he started to calm.

"Yes, Myrnin. I'm yours." I said the words quietly, my voice steady even though I was nearly shaking from head to toe. His hold on me dropped but he kept an arm around me as he raised his other, his hand tracing the curve of my bottom lip. I turned my head, kissing the inside of his wrist. His eyes softened incredibly, the black leaving them as he came back to himself before they returned to their swirling brown.

"I'm so sorry, Claire," his voice was husky as he flicked his gaze from mine to my lips which were still pressed against his wrist. I nuzzled into his hand, "don't apologize, Myrnin. You didn't hurt me."

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. "You just look so hot when you're angry. But to answer you, we have bags in the back and Michael knows, in fact it was his idea."

I nodded, still to fazed to do anything with this information. I slipped off his lap and instead snuggled into his side, and fell asleep on his shoulder.


	8. Protect the Car From Sinister Pleasures

**Dirty Mind, 3OH!3**

 **God Damn You're Beautiful, Nightcore.**

 **Bruises and Bitemarks, Good With Grenades.**

 **Faded, Nightcore.**

 **Too Close, Alex Claire.**

I was trapped against the wall, Myrnin's body pressed against mine, one of his hands binding both of mine above my head.

"I've got you now," he growled, "you're mine. I could fuck you here against this wall in the middle of New York and you wouldn't do a damn thing to stop me. You want my cock in you as much as I. You want me to ravish you. Use you, feed from you, bruise you, claim you. Well don't worry Claire; I will. I'll fuck you so hard you won't remember your own name but the neighbours will know mine. I'll fuck you so thoroughly you won't be able to walk for a week. I'll eat you out. I'll thrust my tongue into you tight, hot pussy that you'll scream. Then, of course, I'll fuck your throat. I'll have you taste and swallow my cum. I'll rip you apart and you'll love every second of it. I'll show you the line between pleasure and pain and you'll be on your knees begging for more. You. Will. Be. Mine."

**O**

I blinked my eyes open, the sun glaring at me even through the tinted windows. There was still no sign of civilization, only barren dangerous land that went on for miles. I stretcher out my legs and flung out my arms, successfully hitting someone next to me. I turned away from the window, "oh shit! Sorry, Myrnin."

And then last night's dream hit me like a ton of bricks and a hot trail of burning fire shot downward. Myrnin raised an eyebrow, "you always get off on hitting people? Well, I'll have you know I give as good as I get." A grin stretched across his face, slowly, almost languidly and he winked.

I covered my embarrassment by shooting back with, "good. Now I know to hit you hard."

"That will bring you pain."

I smiled sweetly and he swore, "shit, Claire. My little masochist."

"Damn straight." It was my turn to wink and he growled softly running a hand up my thigh, where it rested. His thumb started to draw patterns and circles as he looked out the window.

Fuck him.

Oh, I so would. I'd ride him in the back of this car if there wasn't else driving. And even that was just holding me back. If anything it was turning me on even more.

"How long until we reach New York?"

"Two more days."

Double fuck him. I almost groaned aloud. Two more days in a car with Myrnin? And his Myrnin wanted me writhing beneath him.

I was so screwed. Literally. And I was convinced he did this on purpose.

"I did."

"Get out of my head!"

"Make me." He looked at me and then I did groan. How did I not ever notice his hotness? With his stupid eyes that made me quiver and his damned pink lips that were fucking edible. He was sooo hot I wanted to hit him with a brink.

He laughed again.

"How do I keep you out of my head?"

"You distract me. I'm bored, Claire. I need to be entertained and your thoughts certainly are promising."

I scowled at him, grabbed his exploring hand and placed it above his head, doing the same with the other one as I straddled him.

"I want to be in control."

I kept his hands pinned above his head as I leant down, kissing underneath his ear. I pulled him forward and he came willingly. I kept my lips on his neck, but brought his hand behind him. He didn't notice I was trying them until I pulled the belt tight. He struggled for a bit and his eyes flashed up at me angrily. I smirked rising on my knees, tilting his chin up so I was looking down at him. My hair created a curtain as I bit down on his lower lip, tugging it roughly and a growl erupted from him, darker and more primal then his playful ones. It almost scared me off him but I held still as he pulled on the seat belt, trying in vain to get his hands free.

"Don't bother," I whispered into his ear, sucking on his lobe, "Oliver taught me how to tie a knot. The only thing he ever did teach me," I added darkly. I ran my hands down his chest, before tracing a finger along the waistband of his jeans. I sat back so I was on his knees and leant against the back of the passenger seat.

The scenery whipped by us unnoticed.

I looped my fingers in his belt loops and pulled softly. He thrusted his hips throwing his head back and I tutted. "What am I going to do with you? You're breathing quite heavily for a vampire."

His chest _was_ heaving rather quickly as he gasped in uneven, ragged breaths. His head snapped up, and his eyes locked onto mine, flashing.

"You're going to untie me. And then I am going to punish you." His voice was hypnotic, soft and silky." And you're going to enjoy every minute of it."

I almost fell for it, but I gritted my teeth and hissed, "stop using compulsion."

"No." He didn't lose my gaze. "Let me go, Claire. Let me go and pay for what you've done."

And that was it for me. Thought everything screamed at me to stop, I reached behind him and let him go. He flipped us over before I could blink, tying my hands up the same way I had him. The belt bit into my skin. He leant down on me, "you probably shouldn't have done that, dear."

**(O)**

About two hours later Myrnin was untying me and calming me down. Apparently we weren't allowed to have sex in the car. Myrnin had been ready to enter me, poised and standing at attention but at that point the driver had swerved.

"I say this with the deepest regret," he was saying now meeting my almost murderous gaze, "you two would be quite the show to watch, but I cannot simply let a car like this be ruined in your animalistic pleasure."

His hands tightened on the wheel and he was driving a lot faster, but that thought was lost on me when Myrnin made a husky promise, "at the hotel. First thing."

I shuddered again and he pulled away, smirking. The sun was setting and my naked body was sweating from head to toe, my chest heaved as I struggled to get my breathing back in check and I tried in vain to connect coherent thoughts other than _fuck Myrnin hard,_ I met the dark brown eyes of the driver and it struck me how similar they were to Myrnin's. He winked at and smirked, his gaze then slithered to Myrnin who must've had murder in his eyes because his smirk widened with a challenge before he focused on driving again.

I sat there for an age, the leather seats moulding to my skin. I opened my window and fresh, untouched air blew in my face, pushing my hair off my shoulders. I resisted the urge to stick my head out like a dog and glanced at Myrnin. He at least had thought of putting on clothes, his jeans stopped very low though and now I was resisting the urge to lick and kiss across his v-line.

"As much as I love naked and heaving, little one, put on some clothes."

I nodded not trusting myself to speak because minutes ago that was voice was whispering dirty little things into my ear. Whispering words that still rung out through my head.

 _I'm going to hurt you, love._

 _Do you feel that? Feel how hard I am for you?_

 _You're going to cum for me, baby._

I shook my head as I pulled my black panties over my hips and reached my Myrnin's shirt. I pulled it around me and curled my fingers around the long sleeves.

"You have a name? And some music?"

"Whatever song you wish for, tell me. Call me Gwion." Our driver- Gwion replied and I nodded.

"You have When You Can't Sleep at Night?"

"By Of Mice and Men?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." And seconds later the soft, acoustic guitar filled the car.

 _Here in this world I'm awaked with mistakes but its love that keeps fueling me, fueling me. Pretty little lady, with the swollen eyes would you show them to me? I know I'm not that perfect but you stay a while, baby, then you will see._

The sun had sunk below the horizon, and the first few stars were starting to peak out. I tried to connect them together as the words of the song drowned out my thoughts. It was nights like these when I couldn't sleep, I'd play this song and think about Eve.

 _Don't give up baby, I know that you're shaky just let love consume us, consume us. Here in this world I'm awaked with mistakes but its love that keeps fueling me, fueling me to love you._

The song came to its melancholy end Gwion met my gaze again. "Repeat?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice for an entirely different reason from before. As the song started again I choked on a sob that crept upon me and Myrnin gathered me into his arms. He placed me on his lap and cradled me like a baby as I broke down, tears spilling over his chest. He reached behind his and pulled back a blanket, wrapping it around us, still rocking me against him as I wept

I tucked my head into his shoulder and after what seemed like forever the tears stopped and I fell asleep.

 _Miles away I can still feel you lay your head down on my embrace, far away._


End file.
